


Lembranças e saudades

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Bitterness, Brothers, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean estava se sentindo mais sozinho que nunca. E hoje realmente era um dia que mexia com ele. Muito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lembranças e saudades

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi publicada pela primeira vez em 22 de fevereiro de 2010 no Fanfiction.net
> 
> NOTA 1: Resposta ao desafio lançado por Marcia Litman sobre usar música brasileira pra escrever fics sobre personagens de Supernatural.
> 
> NOTA 2: A música escolhida foi Velha Infância (Tribalistas). Eu adoro a música.
> 
> NOTA 3: Fic one shot, sem beta. Os erros são todos meus e de mais ninguém.
> 
> NOTA 4:.E mais uma vez: os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem (infelizmente).. Eles foram criados pelo mestre, Eric Kripke. Eu não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Eu só ganho satisfação pessoal e muita diversão. Além de exercitar minha imaginação, claro!
> 
> NOTA 5: A fic se situa antes de Pilot, antes de Dean e Sam se reencontrarem. Se situa alguns meses depois que Sam foi pra Stanford. Ok, eu sei que isso pode soar injusto com Sam. Mas isso é um ponto de vista de Dean. Não tenho nada contra o Winchester moreno alto, nada mesmo. Eu o adoro. Quem sabe eu não escreva um POV's Sam sobre isso?
> 
> "A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!  
> Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!  
> Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."

_Você é assim_  
Um sonho pra mim  
E quando eu não te vejo  
Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito...

 

Como você está Sam? Você se lembra de mim por vezes? Como é essa sua vida agora? Você está mais feliz agora do que quando estava conosco? Você realmente achou seu caminho Sammy? Não existe um dia que eu não pense em você, sabia?. Não existe um dia que não deseje que você volte pra nós. Pra mim. Você sempre foi algo que eu tive e tenho orgulho. Você mostra o melhor de mim. Você, Sam, é a melhor coisa que eu um dia pude pensar em ter. O meu irmão caçula, o meu irmãozinho, o meu amigo, o meu chão. E agora aqui, nesse bar no fim de mundo, sozinho, bebendo sozinho, eu me pergunto se você está feliz ou se lembra de mim. Ao menos uma vez nesses seus anos em Stanford e agora com sua vida eu me pergunto se você se lembrou de mim.

 

_Eu gosto de você_  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo  
É o meu amor...

_E a gente canta_  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa  
De ser criança  
A gente brinca  
Na nossa velha infância...

 

Hoje eu queria ouvir sua voz. Depois de meses eu queria ouvir sua voz. Eu queria poder compartilhar contigo esse dia. O dia do seu aniversário. Queria muito estar com você e te dar um grande abraço, bagunçar seu cabelo, implicar você o tempo todo e a gente tomar juntos um porre daqueles! Lembro-me nesse exato momento de todos os seus aniversários. Desde o dia que você nasceu até o dia que você viveu conosco.

Quando mamãe e papai chegaram com você nos braços e eu te vi em nossa casa, e peguei aquele bebê dorminhoco nos braços eu jurei a mim mesmo que você seria a coisa mais importante para mim, que você sempre teria o melhor que eu poderia dar a alguém. E eu tinha apenas quatro anos, mas você conseguiu desde aquele dia roubar o meu coração. Lembro-me do seu primeiro aniversário, onde o papai chorou o tempo todo. E você apenas sorria, com essas covinhas que ganhava todo mundo. Eu nunca tive chance com seus olhos de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança. Eles sempre derretiam o coração de qualquer um. Até do durão John Winchester. No dia que você completou três anos e perguntou pela mamãe pela primeira vez, eu te contei tudo que me lembrava sobre ela. Contei que ela era linda e que nos amava muito. Que ela morreu e me deixou você. Que foi o melhor presente que ela poderia ter me dado.

Eu lutei com todas as minhas forças para que você tivesse a infância que eu não tive. Lutei para que você ficasse do jeito que um dia eu queria ter ficado. Inocente, amoroso, cheio de esperança. Eu não deixava papai ensinar você a atirar, não deixava ele te contar o que ele fazia nas viagens, eu não deixava você ter acesso a todas as armas que ele escondia no Impala, eu não deixava você ouvir nada sobre monstros ou caçada. Eu preservei você até quando eu pude. Eu queria que você fosse feliz, que soubesse o valor de amar e ser amado, de ser protegido por aqueles que você ama. Fazia isso porque eu sabia que era o que a mamãe queria para nós. Ela sempre me disse isso: _"Ame seu irmão Dean. Proteja Sammy. Faça dele um garoto feliz, assim como você é"._ E foi o que tentei fazer Sammy. Mesmo que a gente brigasse muito, eu só tentei fazer com que você tivesse algo que eu nunca tive: uma infância. Uma infância com boas lembranças. E não uma infância povoada de fogo, sangue, gritos e pesadelos como eu tive.

Você sempre foi a melhor parte da minha vida Sammy. Era com você que eu sorria, que eu gargalhava, que eu me permitia um pouco de sonho. Você sempre foi a pessoa que conseguia e consegue tirar o melhor de mim. Apenas com você eu me permitia brincar, dançar, cantar, gargalhar e ser um pouco menos hostil. Aliás, com você não havia hostilidade ou agressividade. Você não precisava disso. Você precisava ser amado, e eu te amei com todo o meu ser. Ainda amo. Talvez por isso seja tão latejante essa dor. A dor da saudade de tudo que tivemos e que agora eu não tenho mais. Não tenho sequer a possibilidade de tentar. Porque simplesmente você não quer saber de nós. E mesmo assim eu não consigo odiá-lo. Eu não consigo tirar você da minha vida e do meu coração.

 

_Seus olhos meu clarão_  
Me guiam dentro da escuridão  
Seus pés me abrem o caminho  
Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só...

 

Quando você estava conosco eu nunca me senti só. Eu nunca tive momentos em que eu quisesse outra coisa. Era você quem me fazia seguir adiante. Foi por você que eu agüentei toda a ausência de papai, todo o autoritarismo dele, toda a amargura, todo o rancor. Eu poderia agüentar tudo que viesse dele ou do estilo de vida que nós tínhamos desde que você estivesse lá. Desde que você olhasse para mim e desse um sorriso, desde que você corresse para mim e contasse como foi o seu dia, bom ou ruim. Eu me mantive firme porque você sempre me fez sentir que eu valia algo. Você sempre foi o responsável por me puxar da escuridão que por vezes eu me enfiava, sempre foi o responsável por eu voltar a acreditar que algo valia a pena. E você conseguia isso com apenas um sorriso, ou um "Obrigado, De".

Eu nunca vou esquecer como você corria pra mim a cada vez que se machucava ou estava triste, ao invés de pedir ajuda pro papai. Nunca vou me esquecer que foi você quem cuidou dos meus ferimentos quando eu voltei da minha primeira caçada, e que foi você a primeira pessoa quem me ouviu chorar depois de anos simplesmente porque papai não me deu sequer um "Bom dia" no meu aniversário de 10 anos. Foi você Sammy, quem me achou sentado no chão do banheiro, chorando baixinho e se enfiou no meu colo e disse: "Você é o melhor irmão do mundo!". Naquele dia eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais choraria por algo que papai fizesse comigo, assim como eu jurei que não iria permitir que ele fizesse isso com você. Você Sammy sempre foi o meu norte, o meu direcionamento. A minha razão de ainda tentar algo.

Então, Sammy, quando você foi embora, quando você foi seguir sua vida, meu mundo se abriu, meu mundo caiu, meu mundo desmoronou. E não porque eu não queria que você seguisse adiante, ou porque não quisesse que você se tornasse um advogado brilhante e feliz. Meu mundo caiu ao chão, porque você nenhuma vez sequer, nenhuma vez olhou pra trás. Você nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de me esperar chegar no nosso quarto de hotel e só então sair, ir embora.. Você simplesmente foi e nunca me disse uma palavra sequer. Exceto aquele "Adeus Dean" quando esbarrei com você descendo as escadas com a mochila nas costas.

Eu sempre imaginei que você não fosse querer ficar pra sempre junto do papai. Eu tentei fazer com que vocês fossem mais próximos, mas não consegui. Eu entendo perfeitamente que você não fosse querer muita coisa com ele. O que não entendo Sammy: é por que eu entrei no bolo? Por que eu acabei caindo no mesmo saco que papai?

Será que não te amei o suficiente? Será que te sufoquei muito? Será que não cumpri o que mamãe me pediu? Será que eu sou tão ruim assim que não consigo fazer com que nem meu irmão me ame ou me admire? Será que eu não significo nada mesmo pra ninguém, nem para aquele que eu julguei que fiz o melhor?

Hoje Sammy, eu apenas queria poder te abraçar e dizer: "Feliz aniversário, bro". Mas eu sei que não posso. Você não me quer na sua vida e eu vou respeitar seu espaço. Eu vou deixar você levar a sua vida. Eu vou me contentar em ficar aqui e beber sozinho, e pela primeira vez em 19 anos eu não vou poder te ajudar a soprar as velas e fazer meu pedido em silêncio, mesmo que o aniversário fosse seu. Pela primeira vez desde que você veio para casa eu não vou poder olhar você dormir e dizer: "Não me abandone. Não você!".

**The End...**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**Pra quem quiser ver o vídeo da música..[CLICA AQUI](http://youtu.be/zwqrmEMB0wc)  
**


End file.
